A vehicle, such as a street driven automobile, often stops at intersections in response to traffic lights. While waiting for a traffic light signal to indicate a time to accelerate, the vehicle is supposed to remain stopped. A problem arises when, contrary to the intention of a vehicle operator, the vehicle does not remain stopped. One example of a situation where a vehicle may undesirably accelerate from a stopped condition is when an operator's foot accidentally slips off of the vehicle's brake pedal. Another example is when a vehicle is impacted from the rear, the operator's foot may slip off the brake pedal or may not have enough brake pressure to prevent forward motion of the vehicle. Such situations can result in a collision with another vehicle. Since vehicle collisions are undesirable, it is desirable to provide a vehicle that remains securely stopped when the operator intends the vehicle to be stopped.
When the traffic light generates a green light signal, it is desirable to provide a securely stopping vehicle which accelerates in a way the operator is accustom: fast starts for rapid acceleration and smooth starts for normal acceleration. Furthermore, when operating the vehicle in slow traffic or approaching a stop light it is desirable that a vehicle with secure stopping does not interfere with low speed acceleration and braking of the vehicle.